Talk:Berserker's Greaves/@comment-72.229.49.29-20110703225614
Merc Treads still provide the most tenacity, and since tenacity doesn't stack, people tend to value that 5-10% quiete dearly. Mobility is something I often choose when my team is lacking teleport, or when the enemy team has a dangerous amount of teleports compared to us. As you said, it's great for roaming which is the same concept as getting around. Despite the fact that is situational. Like...lets consider the times where an enemy gets away during laning phase with barely survivable HP, a Karthus isn't present in the matchup, and you (considering this is solo laning) blew all your summoner abilities. You'd wish you had gotten in that last attack (I know! The odds aren't likely but still, it's worth mentioning.) If you have trouble last hitting I wouldn't get zerker greaves. Junglers such as Xin Zhao (Win Nao if the player's good) that have a passive that relies on auto-attacks might pick up these boots for just the fact that they're cheap and can get the job done. But if we go by your stat analysis, your points are stated clearly. Sorc boots or CDR boots?! Lets play this with Vlad. I'm sure any veteraned member would recall the CD on Vlad's Q intially, it's range, and its hp takeback, all this for...no price at all. At level 9 after specing points into your Q (Currently) you'r an annoying little white boy that needs to be ganked on, or pray it that you make a stupid mistake. In this case I'd rather get CDR boots for one reason, and one reason only. Lane staying ability. Magic Pen boots are good for harassing heroes, but what good is that if you get 1)Ganked, 2)Outlaned for whatever reason 3) are against an annoying range carry with escapes (I.E Trist, or Caitlyn). Certain Champions operate different, Zerker works well on some, and Tabi works well on others. All I know is if I ever played Irelia, I'd go for Merc if I'm tanking and Zerker if I planned on not doing shit but picking off little players and jungle/laning the whole game/ Shit loads of ksing too. Personally Merc threads is viable only if more than 3/5ths of their team is CC orientated. Depends on the CC too. AoE CC is Merc orientated. Single target CC is situation. If you're playing one of those heroes that just goes in near the end or after some 'hero' pulls a Leroy Jenkins and draws out all the CC you in run in. Most commonely I tend to tell my team mates to spread out when opponets like Malphite are present. Break up into groups of 2 within around Vlad's Q range of each other. This minimizes the effectiveness of they're CC while not endangering anyone. If someone initiates, deeps run back the end take out Caster or Range Carries. Frontline heroes stay put and usually it'll end it with Tank on Tank (if their tank turns around and focuses on caster or Deeps, your tank will do the same, usually it comes to a point where tanks are like fuck it! Lets smash on each other). ^ It depends on which player you are in situations like these that determines the type of boots.